A Dog's Loyalty
by Top-Hat Lycanthrope
Summary: Sir Dan had a dog prior to the war starting, but upon his untimely demise she never left his side.
1. Chapter 1

One day, a little puppy was lost inside a small box. She was hungry, sad and upset. She had been orphaned from her family and nobody wanted her, despite her having beautiful white fur and precious beady eyes. So she would stay in her box, alone, hungry and cold. Then, a strange noise was heard. A man in armor walked over to him. He had golden eyes and black hair, and crooked teeth. Despite this he had a very kind smile.

"Hello there little puppy." He said in a soft tone as he picked her up. He took her inside a huge castle and served her some chicken drumsticks. It was clear he was some kind of knight but the puppy knew better than to trust only appearance.

"Here, you look really skinny. But this should fill you up." He said, when the puppy noticed the man had a lisp. But she was hungry so she ate it, and even then she didn't mind the man's lisp.

"I am Daniel Fortesque. Hmmm. What to call you...ah! I know, I will name you Audrey." He said. The puppy nodded and grinned.

From that day on, Dan and Audrey were good friends. Audrey would always wake him up and help him get dressed, and each afternoon he would bring some meals for her. When nights were cold, she would cuddle up on his lap next to a warm fire, and when she had a nightmare, Dan would scoop her onto his arms. He would tell her stories to calm her fears and she would drift off peacefully.

But then dark times came. Audrey saw her master being forced out of bed and into a battlefield. A rain of arrows fell upon him and one got him in the eye. He let out an agonizing pained scream as he fell down on the ground.

"MASTER!" Audrey cried. She kept trying to wake him but to no avail. She rushed his dead body to King Peregrin.

"Audrey? Why did you bring one of my….Oh….oh no." The king lamented as he quickly saw Audrey trying her best to wake up her master. He crouched down next to her.

"...Audrey...I'm sorry...but...Sir Dan isn't waking up..." King Peregrin told her. Audrey's face filled with a mix of horror and sadness.

"N-no….no more Master?" She said as the king picked her up.

"No more master….I'm sorry." He told her. Audrey wriggled out and got to her dead master's body, going under his arm like she used to.

When Dan's crypt was made, King Peregrin would come to try give Audrey food or water, but she barely ate. She would look at his body and as it decomposed, she would chew on his bones to fill the void. But when she chewed on his jaw, it snapped in half and she buried it. As she grew older, she hoped she and Dan would meet in the afterlife, but remembered that when she would die she would lose her memories in order to be reincarnated. So when it was her time to die, she curled up by her master for what she thought was the last time…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Many many years later, Dan was looking sad over his loyal friend Audrey. Canny Tim tried his best to reassure him as the other warriors told him they knew what it was like.

"We all had pets at one point Fortesque." said RavenHooves. "But there comes a time where they will leave our side."  
Dan just looked down as tears flowed down his eye..sockets. Suddenly a noise was heard at the door. It was a scratching noise, as if a small animal wanted to come in.

"I wonder what that was." Canny Tim questioned as he opened the door. A small white dog came in. She resembled a ghoul, but Dan found her very familiar.  
"...have I seen this dog before?" he mumbled. He then got up and went to her. The two looked at each other when both of their eyes widened.

"MASTER!" the dog shouted.  
"AUDREY!" Sir Dan said as he picked her up and hugged her. Everyone in the hall of heroes went "awwww."

"I'm so glad I saw you again girl….I missed you so much and I'm glad you're here." he mumbled.

"I spent so long trying to find you!" Audrey told him. "That dumb Zarok tried to make me his pet but I bit him!"  
The heroes chuckled and Dan pet her head.  
"Good girl." he mumbled happily. "I bet you're hungry now, so let me feed you."

And from that moment on, Audrey lived with Dan in the Hall of Heroes.

CH


End file.
